


I'll Never Tell

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fingerfucking, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Rutting, Secret Relationship, Touch-Starved, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Kylo Ren was stationed at the Starkiller Base, tensions were high between him and General Hux, both determined to prove themselves. </p><p>There's a thin line between love and hate, and their verbal sparring eventually evolves to a more physical dance. </p><p>Hux is happy to take his pleasure and walk away. However, Kylo soon finds unexpected comfort in these secret shared moments, though he will never admit it aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Tell

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first attempt at both a Star Wars fic, and a Kylux fic so I'm equally nervous and excited to share it with you! :)

As soon as they made it back to the base, Kylo knew with certainty that General Hux despised him. Though they had both been given their own squad to direct during their raid of a Resistance camp, Kylo had thought it would be the perfect opportunity to prove his worth. Newly assigned to the Starkiller Base with the First Order, Kylo wanted to show that he was not only capable, but that his command of the Force demanded recognition. Through faint manipulation of the Force, Kylo overrode General Hux's orders to lead both squads forward in the attack plan Kylo felt was best. Unfortunately there had been a secondary unit of Resistance fighters he had not planned for, and the raid failed.

 

All of the storm troopers piled out of the small transport ships used to escape, walking and limping away to tend to their wounds in the barracks. Across the hangar bay Kylo saw General Hux looking around to seek him out, murderous intent on his face. Not interested in dealing with a confrontation so soon after defeat, Kylo slipped down a side hallway to take the long route back to the section of the base designated for the highest ranking officers.

 

He had reached the main hallway for the officers' lodgings without encountering anyone but he suddenly noticed an angry presence right behind him. Kylo spun to protect his back but General Hux was already in his personal space, shoving Kylo backwards into one of the supply cupboards situated between the sets of officer quarters.

 

Hux didn't seem at all thrown off from glaring at Kylo's helmet, which remained in place, instead of his face. Before Kylo could get his footing he found his back slammed against a set of shelves, supplies shaking and a few clattering to the floor. "We already knew you were a fool," Hux accused as he pinned Kylo in place with the strength of his own body. "You didn't have to make it so obvious."

 

Kylo swallowed hard, doing his best to ignore the heat and weight of the General's body. From a young age he had been deprived of physical affection; his father running from the family he was scared of having and his mother throwing herself into her work to forget the domestic arguments Kylo would always remember. Even when Kylo had grown older he had never had a chance to become accustomed to the physical touch of another – angry or not – since he was shipped off to complete Jedi training with his Uncle Luke until he finally ran away to start his own path.

 

"I did what I thought was best," Kylo defended his actions, thankful that his helmet muffled the catch in his breath when Hux pressed closer.

 

"You thought wrong," Hux stated, face nearly as red as his hair. "You deprived us of a victory and nearly got us all killed."

 

"We escaped," Kylo reminded him.

 

"No thanks to _you_!" Hux hissed, emphasizing his statement with another hard shove that had the metal of the shelves pushing uncomfortably against Kylo's body armour. Hux had again used the weight of his body for the push, and though Kylo had been able to ignore his close proximity before, now one of Hux's legs was halfway between Kylo's thighs and he wasn't quick enough to bite his own tongue before a quiet groan escaped.

 

Hux's mouth was open, ready to continue his scolding, when he heard the noise and paused. Kylo watched Hux's eyebrows knit together in confusion and despite Kylo silently praying that Hux would assume it had been a groan of pain, he knew he wouldn't be so lucky when Hux looked down and noticed the unmistakeable bulge at the front of Kylo's pants.

 

"You're such a greedy brat, Ren," Hux muttered, sounding disgusted as he looked back up at Kylo as though the helmet wasn't still hiding his face. "You can't even take a scolding without pissing me off." Kylo lifted a hand to shove against Hux's shoulder and begin his escape but Hux pushed him back again, and Kylo admitted to himself that he didn't really want to move anyway. His embarrassment and frustration burned like acid in his veins but Hux moved his leg and that friction overrode everything else, causing Kylo's hips to jut forward on instinct.

 

Hux shifted his body so that his legs straddled one of Kylo's own, Hux's position stable and Kylo prone against the shelves. "It's not just about you, you know," Hux said as he tilted his own hips forward, the movement putting more pressure against Kylo's covered erection but also betraying the bulge in Hux's own pants that he was rubbing against Kylo's thigh. "The least you can do after botching the entire mission is give me some release."

 

"I don't—" Kylo began to protest but lost his voice when Hux moved his hips again.

 

"Don't what?" Hux asked, looking unimpressed. By his expression alone Kylo doubted anyone would even suspect that Hux had an erection he was actively rutting against Kylo's thigh. "Like men? Your dick says otherwise."

 

"Not—no," Kylo huffed in annoyance. His body was still tense with anger – at himself, at the mission, at Hux – and Kylo wanted to swap their positions and pin Hux against the shelves instead. Except... "I don't know how..." he admitted. Hux, though his words were poison and his intentions selfish, clearly knew what he was doing. And Kylo wasn't willing to lose the sparks of pleasure he was receiving from the rocking of Hux's hips against him.

 

Now Hux looked incredibly amused, his laugh low but harsh as he stared at where Kylo's face was hidden by the mask. "I should've known," Hux shook his head at the same time as his hands gripped Kylo's hips under his cloak and forced their bodies closer together, teaching Kylo the rhythm he wanted them to follow. "I can't imagine anyone wanting to touch you unless it was of benefit to them. And you don't have much to offer, do you?"

 

"Fuck you!" Kylo snapped, thankful again for his helmet to hide the ache in his chest he knew would be reflected on his face. Hux's words had hit too close to the mark.

 

Hux seemed unfazed, gripping harder at Kylo's hips as he smirked. "You wish."

 

Kylo was at war with himself, half tempted to leave the supply closet and finish himself off in his room alone. But his hand couldn't compare to the heat of Hux's thigh rubbing against him, and Kylo knew this would be a one-time thing. He turned his head away and closed his eyes, ignoring the flush on Hux's cheeks indicating that the General was getting close to his end as well.

 

Kylo felt used but reminded himself that Hux was only doing this for himself, and that Kylo could be selfish too. He let Hux lead his hips and followed the rhythm, feeling his body tense as the pleasure he was experiencing wound him tighter. Beneath his helmet and battle gear Kylo could feel his body overheating, though he refused to let anymore sounds of pleasure escape for Hux's amusement. Kylo bit back each moan and gasp but was unable to fully stifle his panting from the heat and exertion. Luckily, Hux was in a similar state and it would be impossible to say who of the two was making more noise.

 

Hux had no more biting words for Kylo, too focused on getting the friction right as he sought his own climax. Kylo could only imagine the fallout if someone walked in on them now in this compromising position, and yet that only made Kylo drive himself more forcefully against Hux's thigh. When he found the right angle it only took a few rough thrusts for Kylo's body to topple over the edge and his seed to fill his pants.

 

One quiet moan slipped past Kylo's lips as his body shuddered through its release, but thankfully Hux didn't notice or care enough to tease. Kylo felt the way Hux's fingers hooked on the waistband of Kylo's pants and pinned him in place against the shelves almost desperately. "Stay," Hux ordered, voice rough. And Kylo stayed; too sated in his post-orgasmic haze to bother moving away while Hux worked himself on Kylo's thigh until he finished as well. Kylo's muddled brain thought of little in those brief seconds but did memorize the sound of the General's quiet groan as he came.

 

When Hux was spent he pushed away from Kylo almost instantly, standing tall like his skin wasn't flushed and his pants weren't stained with come. Kylo watched Hux look him over, and did the same in return although the helmet still shielded his wandering eyes. Hux appeared as frustrated as Kylo felt, though if he was embarrassed, the General had more skill at hiding it.

 

"Next time keep to your own squad," Hux warned as he smoothed out the wrinkles from his uniform and then turned on a heel, leaving the supply cupboard quickly. Kylo was left to catch his breath as self-loathing settled over him like a suffocating blanket and he forced himself to walk out and down the hall to his rooms where he could clean himself up and do his best to forget the whole encounter.

 

#

 

As Kylo paced the outer perimeter of the primary training ring, cadets and troopers scattered around him. Kylo had been seething with an anger that was tangible to anyone who drew close ever since the encounter with General Hux in the supply cupboard. Not that many people approached him at the base, but it was obvious in moments like this when the soldiers couldn't even bear to stand near him. Kylo didn't mind; in fact, he was glad. The memory of when he let Hux get that close fed his anger and made Kylo constantly on the verge of lashing out.

 

The training of new recruits was taking place in the main training room, though a few of the smaller training rooms were being occupied by more seasoned fighters practicing their aim or hand-to-hand combat skills. Regardless of the fact that Kylo wanted to be as far away from others as he could manage, he had to be here to oversee each new matchup. If there was a new soldier that showed even the slightest glimmer of being Force sensitive, Kylo would find them.

 

As Kylo continued his pacing, watching another matchup from the sidelines, he took note of one of the side doors of the large room opening up. To his displeasure, Kylo immediately caught sight of Hux's slicked back hair, and felt the search of the General's gaze. Kylo didn't want to take one step closer and yet backtracking would be its own form of defeat, so he stood still and turned to face the ring fully.

 

It didn't take long for Hux to find him in the crowd which had parted around Kylo like a ripple of disturbed water. Hux looked Kylo over and then stood at his side, nearly close enough for their shoulders to brush as they both oversaw the fight between soldiers. "You've been stalking around like a kicked mutt," Hux said under his breath, harsh words only for Kylo's ears. Kylo gritted his teeth beneath his helmet and said nothing, unable to think of a retort that didn't sound childish. Hux glanced at him and, seemingly disappointed by the lack of reaction, continued on. "If I knew you were going to act like this then I wouldn't have bothered—"

 

"Careful," Kylo gave a genuine warning. His fear that the story of their encounter would get out, and his embarrassment at the thought of what people might think of him, sparked his anger anew. His light sabre was stowed safely in his rooms but Kylo didn't need it to kill Hux and take a few nearby cadets along with him.

 

A slight curl at the corner of Hux's mouth indicated that he didn't take the warning seriously. "Or what? You'll sulk at me?"

 

Kylo felt the pulse of fury his body exuded and the way it briefly distorted the Force surrounding him. He knew Hux and the others felt it too because the nearby soldiers gave him sideways glances and shuffled further away. Hux had a steadier poker face but he couldn't stop the way the short hairs on the back of his neck rose when his body sensed danger.

 

Leaning in close, Kylo whispered, "I could kill you before you took your next breath."

 

Hux was silent for a long moment, assessing risk. For whatever reason, the General decided he was still willing to push Kylo to the brink, and he whispered back, "That didn't matter much when—"

 

"General Hux, come with me," Kylo spoke his name loudly enough that a few cadets startled and looked over at them. Kylo didn't look back when he started walking towards the nearest door that would lead them from the training room and into a hallway. He knew Hux would be in step with him. Even though they were of the same rank, they had been told numerous times to not show dissention among command in front of the troopers.

 

Kylo walked them down the hall until he found another training room which was currently unoccupied. He stepped in first and, after Hux stepped in behind him, locked the door and activated the blinds on the observation windows to give them some privacy. Hux was watching him, arms crossed and looking bored. "Do you feel superior now after that little show?" Kylo ignored him and opened the storage room filled with various equipment and weapons. "Ren, why are we here?" Hux eventually huffed.

 

After collecting one bo staff in each hand, Kylo approached Hux again. When he was certain that Hux was fully focused on him, Kylo tossed one of the staffs forward and watched Hux barely clasp his fingers around the thin shaft. "I got the impression that you wanted a fight," Kylo spoke conversationally, his anger masked by false calm. "So I am obliging." As satisfying as it would be to run Hux through with his light sabre, Kylo doubted the Supreme Leader would approve. The bo staff was less deadly than Kylo's light sabre, but it would move similarly and could still break bone.

 

Again Hux looked like he was weighing his options: fight and likely lose, or surrender. Kylo could at least admire that Hux wasn't someone to give up, so he was ready to block when Hux suddenly lunged forward with the bo staff raised. The wood caused a racket of clattering at each hard impact, both of them throwing all of their anger and hatred into each swing and thrust. Hux held superiority with guns but this was Kylo's element, and it wasn't long before Hux was on the defensive.

 

"Going to hide behind that helmet forever, Ren?" Hux panted, sweat in his eyes as he parried another of Kylo's attacks and skirted out of the way.

 

Kylo spun the bo staff in his grip once, twice, as he considered Hux. "It is no fault of mine that you sought a fight for which you were ill prepared."

 

Hux took a sharp swing at Kylo's head. Kylo dodged and took advantage of their positioning to slam the butt of the staff into Hux's solar plexus, causing the General to double over momentarily and wheeze. Kylo aimed for the face next but Hux recovered quickly and got his own hard hit to one of Kylo's knees. They both took two stumbling steps back and observed one another for a frozen moment as they steeled themselves for more, and as one they advanced anew.

 

Kylo could feel the ache traveling up from his hands through his arms to his shoulders from the repeated and forceful impacts of the two staffs, both men determined to cause harm. He knew Hux could feel it too judging by the grimace on his face and the slowing of his movements, though neither of them was willing to call defeat. Kylo was just beginning to grow confident of an approaching victory when a sharp _snap_ filled the room as both staffs collided and splintered from the abuse.

 

The pieces of wood clattered to the floor but it wasn't enough to stall the fight, Kylo and Hux circling one another with fists raised. Kylo suspected that Hux would have more skill with hand-to-hand combat than a staff but he doubted it would matter, the General looking genuinely exhausted. Kylo blocked a few punches and then took his first opportunity to sweep Hux's feet from beneath him and send him toppling to the floor. Ready for the fight to be finished, Kylo pinned Hux down and with all the remaining anger he had that hadn't been sapped by his weariness, slammed Hux's head against the floor.

 

Kylo didn't even hear the sound of impact. All at once Kylo wasn't kneeling over Hux in a training room in the Starkiller Base of the First Order; he was standing in a small, dark living room he didn't recognize. Kylo heard the impact of skin on skin and watched a young boy no older than ten with red hair fall backwards onto the floor at his feet, cheek red from being backhanded.

 

" _You were a mistake, Brendol, and nobody could ever love a mistake._ "

 

"Get out of my head!" Hux's voice spoke over the wispy female voice of the memory. Hands shoved against Kylo's chest and he fell backwards, out of the memory and onto the hard floor of the training room once again. Hux was above him, tearing off Kylo's helmet and raining down punches, his face more enraged than Kylo had ever seen before. Kylo didn't raise his hands to stop Hux, the fight and the anger leaving him all at once as he realized that he and Hux really weren't so different after all. " _Fight me!_ "

 

"No," Kylo muttered, and swallowed the blood which pooled in his mouth after Hux's next punch split his lip. He understood Hux now. He understood that after being rejected so young by who Kylo assumed was his family, Hux had decided to act in a way that made everyone hate him rather than try and fail to be liked, let alone loved.

 

"Don't look at me like you think you know me," Hux said, backhanding Kylo so that he could feel the sting of the memory. "You don't know anything!"

 

When Kylo continued to deny Hux the fight he sought, humiliation coloured the General's face. Hux stood in a rush and, after haphazardly smoothing out his hair and uniform, left the training room in a rush. Kylo remained where he was for a long time after that, sprawled on the floor and occasionally brushing his tongue against his split lip. He hadn't been trying to invade Hux's thoughts and memories, but it had happened and now he had a lot to consider.

 

#

 

Kylo walked down the hallway to his quarters with a straight back and long strides, ignoring the various injuries littering his skin beneath his armour and cloak. The hallways appeared mostly empty but he would never allow anyone to see any weakness in him; he could tend to his wounds once he was in private. Supreme Leader Snoke ordered him to take a squad on a large Resistance raid and while they had initially been victorious, reinforcements for the Resistance had arrived and put up a hell of a fight.

 

Turning the corner, Kylo paused mid-step when he saw Hux standing outside the door of the General's rooms, which Kylo would have to pass to reach his own rooms. Kylo had barely seen Hux for weeks since their encounter in the private training room. Though Hux would never admit it, Kylo knew that the General was avoiding him. And despite being somewhat intrigued about Hux's thoughts and emotions behind his callous exterior that Kylo hadn't even known existed before, Kylo didn't pursue him. It was easier to go back to being unwilling allies and leave emotion out of it.

 

So now, seeing Hux standing there and seemingly waiting for Kylo, arms crossed in front of his chest like a displeased parent awaiting the sulking return of their petulant child, caught Kylo off guard. And pissed him off. Kylo's helmet was on though, hiding the range of emotions Kylo felt in the blink of an eye. No more than a few seconds had passed and Kylo started walking again, gait steady and gaze forward instead of at the General watching his approach.

 

Kylo planned to walk by Hux, ignore him the way Kylo had been ignored, but as they drew level Hux reached out and grabbed Kylo's upper arm. Kylo jolted to a stop and muted his grunt of pain when he felt wounds protest the sudden movement. Not willing to show he was affected, Kylo turned his head slightly to the side. "Can I help you, General?"

 

Hux's fingers gripped tighter as he leaned in. "You were supposed to be back four days ago."

 

Curiosity trumped Kylo's annoyance and he matched the angle of Hux's body in leaning closer. "Don't tell me you were worried about me," he said, amusement audible in his voice even without the curl of his lips being visible.

 

Hux shoved Kylo away against the hallway wall, scowling. "Hardly; though it would've been a shame if I had to train a whole new squad if you got them killed under your appalling leadership."

 

Kylo's smirk dropped. "Then I would thank you to stop wasting my time, General. I have other matters to attend to," Kylo huffed and began down the hallway anew.

 

Hux grabbed him again and this time shoved Kylo through the door into Hux's room. The door locked behind them and Kylo found himself flattened against it by Hux's body. Kylo closed his legs to bar Hux's leg from slipping between his thighs and confusing Kylo's focus again, but otherwise Kylo let himself be pinned. Admittedly, he was still curious to understand the General's motivations and why, regardless of his ruthless uncaring exterior, Hux seemed unwilling or unable to leave Kylo alone.

 

"You're a spoiled brat, Ren," Hux accused. "Just because you're reckless with your own life doesn't mean we have troopers to spare. You think you're above it all."

 

"I am," Kylo stated, defiant in the face of Hux's criticisms.

 

"Why, because you are Force sensitive?" Hux glared. Before Kylo could react, Hux grabbed the bottom of Kylo's helmet and yanked it off, sending it clattering to the floor. "You're just an immature child, running away from all of the things that are wrong with you."

 

"Sounds familiar, _Brendol_ ," Kylo threw out the name like a well-aimed dagger.

 

Immediately Hux's forearm was against Kylo's throat, warning of deadly intent. "Do _not_ use that name again."

 

Kylo pursed his lips, struggling to swallow against Hux's forearm. He could breathe, but just. If only to see something other than that superficial hatred Hux always looked at Kylo with, Kylo threw caution to the wind. " _Bren—_ "

 

" _Don't_ ," Hux ordered. With more pressure from Hux's forearm, Kylo found his lungs straining. It was difficult to focus with Hux's body so close to his own, but Kylo used a thread of the Force to send Hux stumbling backwards. Hux's face was red with anger as he caught himself from falling, but as he looked Kylo over, amusement snuck into his eyes. "How fucked up are you, Ren?" he wondered aloud, "To be aroused now."

 

Kylo hadn't even realized that the heat radiating from his skin was not from anger but from the erection straining against his pants. His initial instinct was to run and escape, to hide the shame of his body's interest. But he refused to show weakness by being outwardly embarrassed. Instead, he called up whatever false bravado he could manage and stepped into Hux's personal space, and smiled in triumph when Hux took another step backwards. "If I recall, General, you enjoyed yourself in that cupboard as much as I did."

 

Hux steeled himself and held his ground. "You talk like you know what you're doing but you've already admitted your ignorance with this. You wouldn't know what to do even if I let you." Hux was right but Kylo said nothing. With just the slightest shift from his own headspace, Kylo used the Force to probe and picked up on Hux's conflicted but steady interest in return. The brief connection must've given Hux a hint of Kylo's own thoughts because his expression turned contemplative. "Or maybe you just want to give yourself over to me."

 

It felt less like something to be embarrassed about when Hux was feeling it too. "Maybe," Kylo confessed, voice gruff, and then with a rush of self-consciousness added, "Temporarily."

 

Hux rolled his eyes but seemed to understand. When Hux reached forward Kylo didn't knock his hands away, and let Hux unfasten the clasps of Kylo's cloak to let gravity snatch it away. Now that they had come to some silent sort of acceptance of the tension between them, they both let their eagerness show. With so many layers of travel gear and battle armour on, both Kylo and Hux took on the task of stripping him first.

 

Once Kylo was down to a thin sweater and pants his self-consciousness returned and he redirected his hands to Hux's uniform so that they were matched in their vulnerabilities. Hux allowed it, and Kylo pulled off Hux's shirt to reveal bare skin a moment before Hux took off Kylo's shirt in return. Kylo's interest in looking Hux over was momentarily derailed when, after dropping Kylo's shirt to the floor, Hux's palms and fingers were left bloody.

 

"You're a wreck," Hux scoffed, looking at his hands and then at Kylo's revealed torso. "Is your cunning strategy to offer the Resistance target practice?"

 

In the heat of the moment Kylo had forgotten his battle wounds, but when he glanced down he could see them clearly. There was a burn to Kylo's upper arm while his abdomen had a sluggishly-bleeding wound where a bullet had grazed him. Kylo hadn't thought it was necessary to do anything to the injuries while they were returning from the raid; his clothing soaked up the blood and he knew it wasn't life threatening.

 

"It's just some blood. They'll heal," Kylo shrugged it off.

 

"If you think you're getting blood on my sheets then you're more out of your mind than I suspected," Hux said and then pointed to a corner where there was a small table and a single chair. "Sit." Leaving Kylo to follow the order, Hux walked into his private bathroom and pulled out a personal medkit and returned to the main room.

 

Kylo perched uncomfortably on the single chair as Hux set the medkit on the table and pulled out the necessary supplies. First there was a swab with a cleaning agent to avoid infection that had Kylo wincing slightly, and then an ointment for the burn, and then tape strips to hold closed the relatively shallow wound on his abdomen.

 

Kylo felt like he should say something to fill the awkward silence but couldn't think of what to say. Hux's activities were clinical and yet Kylo felt himself hoping that at least a tiny part of Hux was concerned about more than just blood on the sheets. Not that Kylo would ever ask, of course. That would be making himself even more vulnerable than he already was.

 

Hux bound some bandages around the tape strips and then left briefly to wash his hands in the bathroom. "The strips may not hold with what I'm about to do to you," Hux stated as he returned to the room and stood halfway between Kylo and the bed. "But it'll keep the blood off the mattress until we're done."

 

"Thanks," Kylo said sarcastically and stood from the chair, more halted now when he approached Hux. How foolish of him to think, even for a moment, that this might be more than the equivalent of a business transaction to Hux. It was true that in that memory Kylo had accidentally witnessed, it was proven that Hux had his own troubled past and emotional scars. But while Kylo still fought with his resulting insecurities and anger, Hux seemingly had grown beyond it all.

 

Kylo set aside his festering disappointment, ashamed of his weakness. This didn't have to be more than a business exchange; all he wanted was pleasure. When he got close enough, Hux encircled Kylo's waist briefly and nudged him onto the bed on his back. Kylo watched as Hux stripped away his pants and underwear and then peeled off Kylo's as well before rummaging for something in his bedside table drawer.

 

It felt odd to be sprawled naked on Hux's bed, cool sheets against his fevered skin and his loose hair spilling across the pillows. It was intimate. At least it felt that way to Kylo, who had never shared something like this with anyone before. Kylo was drawn from his thoughts when Hux grabbed his wrists and pulled them above his head, metal clicking around them a moment later. Instantly Kylo tried to yank his hands away but felt the bite of cuffs on his skin and realized he had been cuffed to the headboard.

 

"Hux, you bastard," Kylo's eyes sought the General with a glare. "What do you think you're doing?"

 

"Making sure you don't mess anything up," Hux said evenly as he moved to straddle Kylo's waist, a small bottle of something in one hand. One knee dented the mattress on each side of Kylo's hips before Hux sat back with his ass on top of Kylo's half-hard erection. Kylo tried to ignore how good the heat and weight felt against him but found it impossible to stop a quiet groan when Hux started to rub against him slowly. "You've already admitted to not knowing what you're doing. I'm not taking any chances."

 

"What's the worst I could do?" Kylo sulked, though another breathy groan escaped as Hux maintained the friction against Kylo's swelling length.

 

"I shudder to think."

 

Kylo felt his body tense with nerves when Hux opened the cap on the bottle and squeezed some clear gel onto his fingers. Kylo wasn't exactly familiar with all of this but he had heard others talking about sex over the years in whispered snippets and one of the most common pieces of information was that being fucked could hurt like hell. And Kylo didn't trust Hux to care enough to make it not hurt. Not that Kylo was going to say anything and make himself look weak or scared.

 

Kylo was equally confused and relieved when, instead of reaching down and pushing a lubed finger inside him, Hux instead rose on his knees slightly and pushed a finger into himself. The angle looked awkward and even though Hux's erection didn't wane, the whole activity didn't look very pleasurable. In fact, the General looked more strained than anything else as he stretched himself open on a finger.

 

"What's with your doe eyes?" Hux huffed, not pausing in his movements but placing his unoccupied hand on Kylo's stomach for some balance.

 

"I guess I thought..." Kylo began and then trailed off, abashed. Hux merely raised an eyebrow, not letting Kylo get away with not voicing his thoughts aloud. "I thought you were going to fuck me."

 

"I figured that's why you looked mildly terrified," Hux teased. He paused and shifted the angle of his arm and Kylo guessed based on the slight clench of Hux's jaw that a second finger had been pushed in. "Luckily for you, this is my preference."

 

Kylo couldn't deny the relief he felt at knowing none of this would hurt, and he let it show with the further relaxing of his body beneath Hux. And even though the angle still looked uncomfortable as Hux prepped himself, Kylo could hear the slick sounds of fingers stretching flesh and it had Kylo increasingly excited to be inside Hux. He wanted to help, wanted to be part of this, but the metal of the cuffs continued to cling to his wrists when Kylo tried mindlessly to reach his hands down.

 

"Hux, let me help," Kylo whined, his body shifting with the want to take action.

 

"Patience, Ren," Hux scolded, though he didn't sound angry for a change. In fact, his voice sounded a bit breathy and Kylo could see the hint of arousal flushing the skin of Hux's neck and cheeks.

 

Kylo was forced to lie there and watch as Hux continued to prepare himself. A part of Kylo wondered if Hux was just taking his time to drive Kylo to the brink of sanity, but reminded himself that business exchange or not, he didn't want this to hurt for Hux. And if that took time, so be it. Kylo's hips were shifting with jealousy against the air, Hux kneeling too high for Kylo to achieve any friction. But he knew Hux noticed the movements and judging by his pleased smirk, liked that Kylo was so eager for this to progress.

 

At last when Hux was satisfied, he removed his fingers and reached for the bottle a second time. Kylo gasped when Hux's fingers coated him with lube, the sensation of a hand not his own stroking him entirely new. Kylo's hands curled into fists as his hips bucked up into Hux's hand greedily, uncaring now of trying to maintain the appearance of being unaffected. He hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until they flashed back open at the sound of Hux's quiet laugh. "Do try to contain yourself, Ren."

 

"How about you hurry up then?" Kylo shot back, no malice in his voice; only a plea.

 

Hux didn't have a reason to argue, and despite wanting to curse when Hux's hand left his erection, Kylo knew better things were about to happen. Kylo tensed the muscles of his stomach to give more stability to the hand Hux kept there. He watched as Hux shuffled backwards slightly and then started to sit down, his hand on Kylo's cock lining him up until his crown was against Hux's slicked hole. It felt impossible for Kylo to keep his hips still as he instinctively sought more but Hux didn't seem annoyed by it.

 

Kylo moaned when he slipped past the tight ring of muscles and slid into Hux's heat. Hux was quieter but Kylo still caught the slight hitch of his breath as he slowly sank down, impaling himself on Kylo's shaft. Between the fact that Kylo didn't really know what to do, and that he didn't want to cause unnecessary pain, Kylo lay back and let Hux set the pace until he was fully sheathed inside the General and Kylo could feel Hux clenching experimentally around him.

 

"Fuck you feel good," Kylo muttered quietly.

 

"You're not terrible yourself," Hux offered in return. Something about the way Hux said it made Kylo feel like he was lying beneath the noonday sun, soaking in warmth to the point where his skin was tingling.

 

It wasn't long before Hux started to move, rising and falling with the aid of his knees and the palm he had pressed to Kylo's stomach. With his hands still bound, all Kylo could do was lift his hips to meet each of Hux's downward thrusts. Kylo struggled to focus enough to match Hux's rhythm and for the first minute their movements were awkward. Then Hux adjusted to meet Kylo's frenzied thrusts and suddenly it all somehow felt infinitely better.

 

Kylo squirmed as heat pooled in his belly, his cock twitching at the feel of Hux's body moving around him. The handcuffs clattered with his movements, nearly drowned out by the harshness of Kylo's breathing as he started to pant and groan more frequently. Kylo's heels dug into the mattress as his knees bent slightly, giving him a better angle to fuck up into Hux. He was pleased when this caused Hux to start letting a few pleasured noises escape in return, the General's own length dribbling some precome on Kylo's skin.

 

"You're not going to last long, are you?" Hux asked him, and Kylo shook his head. He wanted to keep feeling this way, for the pleasure to never end, but Kylo could already feel his climax beginning to build.

 

Hux said nothing cruel about Kylo's lasting time. He merely circled his free hand around his own cock and stroked in time with their shared movements, making sure they would both finish at the same time. So badly Kylo wanted it to be his hand reaching down to stroke Hux's swollen length, or to brush his hands over Hux's thighs or stomach where he could reach. But even if Hux would release him from the cuffs – which he probably wouldn't – Kylo was loathe to call a halt to their mounting pleasure.

 

Kylo let Hux ride him and lead the pace which was becoming a bit frantic. He watched between Hux's legs to see himself disappearing into Hux's body, his eyes jumping back and forth between this and the sight of Hux's hand jerking himself off. The added touch to his cock seemed to be what Hux needed to catch up to Kylo, both of them getting close to finishing.

 

"Hux, please..." Kylo moaned, his body on the brink.

 

"Wait your turn," Hux chided, voice too breathless to be sharp.

 

"I want to feel you finish," Kylo clarified. He had closed his eyes, too embarrassed by his begging and confessions to view Hux's resulting expressions.

 

He startled slightly when Hux's hand left Kylo's stomach and instead touched his clean fingers to Kylo's lips. "Such sinful words from a virgin."

 

Kylo didn't know what to say in his own defence so he said nothing. He felt the urge to pucker his lips and press a kiss to the pads of those fingers but he held back; he didn't want to piss Hux off and distract him when Kylo could feel how close the General was getting. His body was tightening around Kylo and each thrust was uncoordinated and messy, so different from Hux's purposeful behaviour in everything else he did.

 

It only took a few more seconds before Hux uttered a choked-off groan and came. Kylo's eyes opened for a moment but then fluttered closed again, pleasure overwhelming him. Kylo could feel the pulse of Hux's orgasm racing through his body as it caused Hux's ass to clench around him, as well as the spill of heated seed across Kylo's stomach. It was all he needed and Kylo had to bite his lip to keep from making too much noise as he came, his hips twitching upward to bury his own seed deep within Hux's body.

 

Kylo was still working through his orgasm when Hux said his name, sounding somewhat frantic. Kylo's eyes flashed open and he was just quick enough to see that all of Hux's furniture in the room was levitating before it all collectively dropped two feet back to the ground. A few drawers on the dresser were hanging open precariously and a lamp tumbled off to shatter on the ground. He saw Hux look around to survey the damage before giving Kylo a glare, and Kylo shrunk back slightly. As he had tumbled over the edge it felt like he was floating but Kylo hadn't meant to project that to all the furniture through the Force.

 

He anticipated getting hit or at the very least verbally chewed out. Instead, Hux gave a long suffering sigh and then tentatively moved out of Ren's lap so that Kylo's softening cock slipped free. Kylo watched Hux disappear into the bathroom for a moment, still wary, but eventually relaxed slightly when Hux returned with a warm washcloth he handed to Kylo to clean himself up after taking off the cuffs. When Kylo was done, Hux took the cloth back and dumped it in the laundry chute.

 

Hux gave one last look around at the disarray of the room and then walked back towards the bed. "Should I leave?" Kylo asked, feeling both nervous and out of place.

 

Hux sighed again and then lay down on the mattress beside Kylo. Officers got larger beds than the troopers but they still weren't roomy, and laying side by side their elbows still bumped into one another. "You can stay for a few minutes," Hux said, and then yawned. Kylo was shocked that Hux was acting so relaxed and... human, around him, but Kylo wouldn't draw attention to it or complain. "But next time we're doing it in your room so you can break your own shit and spare mine."

 

Kylo swallowed and tried to keep his voice even to not betray how elated he was at hearing that they would do this again. "Sounds fair."

 

He wanted to roll over to press his body against Hux's and steal some of the General's heat but Kylo wouldn't push his luck. They had already broken every boundary they used to have for each other, and Kylo didn't want to ruin the chance for another coupling. So Kylo stretched, released a deep breath and closed his eyes to rest in bed until Hux inevitably spoke up to shoo Kylo out of the room with the excuse of suggesting Kylo get checked out in the med bay. Kylo dressed alone but took comfort in the feel of Hux's eyes on his back until at last Kylo left and the door closed behind him.

 

#

 

There was a knock at Kylo's door and when he opened it, he found the General standing there looking expectant. It had barely been a week since their last coupling in Hux's room. "Eager, General?" Kylo teased as he stepped aside and let Hux walk into his room before closing and locking the door for privacy.

 

Hux's expression remained stoic until the door was closed and then he gave Kylo a little scowl. "Hardly. This timing just happened to suit my work schedule best." Kylo didn't have a chance to poke holes in Hux's lie before the General was stepping into his personal space. Kylo let himself be walked back against the wall by Hux's approach. Even if Hux truly hadn't been overly eager, Kylo had. In fact, there had been little else he thought of the entire week.

 

Kylo had expected his helmet to disappear rather quickly since Hux didn't seem fond of it, proven by his words, "Get this stupid bucket off your head," as he lifted his hands up. What Kylo had not anticipated was the jolt of electricity that ran through his body when Hux's fingers brushed the skin of his neck before unfastening and pulling away the helmet. He tried to hide the reaction but something in his face must've betrayed him because Hux gave him a puzzled look. "What's that expression for?"

 

"Seeing things, Hux?" Kylo sidestepped the question, relieved when he managed to keep the breathy quality from his voice. Hux shrugged, seemingly unwilling to comment further. He dropped the helmet to the ground, never making an effort to handle it with care, and then pulled something from his jacket pocket. Kylo wilted. "Cuffs again?"

 

Hux smirked. "You were the one who wanted to relinquish control, Ren, however temporary. Strip and get on the bed."

 

The childish side of Kylo wanted to put up a fight for the sake of it, but Kylo wouldn't risk Hux changing his mind. Ever since they lay side by side in Hux's bed, skin bare and vulnerable, Hux's heat soaking into Kylo's side, Kylo had longed for this to happen again. He wanted more. He wanted everything. During the last week Hux hadn't been avoiding him; in fact, he had almost been _tolerating_ Kylo. Twice during the week their bodies had come too close and limbs had brushed and as fucked up as it probably was, Kylo hoped it had been intentional on both ends.

 

Kylo found himself uncomfortably obsessed with the General. Whenever they were near each other Kylo tapped into the Force to feel the way it clung to Hux. Though Hux wasn't Force sensitive, every consciousness radiated like an aura to some degree and Hux's aura was easy to feel ever since their physical connection. Kylo suspected that Hux noticed what Kylo was doing to some extent, though he never commented on it.

 

It was impossible to stop, even though Kylo knew he was setting himself up for more pain and disappointment. Hux's childhood memory was the first window into the man behind the uniform, and Hux's allowance for Kylo to lie in bed with him was the next. Kylo wanted to understand Hux, to close the distance between them. He doubted Hux would ever give in fully; they would probably never sit down side by side and talk openly. But if they shared this, perhaps that would be enough.

 

"Sometime this century, Ren," Hux huffed, though he never sounded as angry with Kylo as he used to.

 

Kylo snapped himself from his reverie to find the General nearly stripped bare already, only in his underwear and the socks he was tugging off. Uncaring now of showing his interest, Kylo rushed to tear away his own layers of clothes to match Hux's progress. When they were both naked Kylo stepped forward and though he still felt slightly self-conscious, worried that Hux might change his mind or lose interest, he didn't shy away when Hux grabbed his hips and steered Kylo to the mattress.

 

It felt good to be pushed down onto the bed with a gentle nudge, Hux following after him as Kylo moved himself to the middle of the bed. Kylo considered arguing the cuffs again but didn't bother, letting Hux pull his arms up and back behind his head and then cuff him to the headboard. The air in the room felt cool to Kylo's bare skin when Hux withdrew again, though he refrained from calling the General back and looking too needy. He watched silently as Hux snuck a small container of lube from his other jacket pocket and then returned to the bed, straddling Kylo's waist the way he had a week prior.

 

"Let me do it," Kylo requested as Hux uncapped the lube. "I watched you do it last time. I know how now."

 

Hux shook his head, not even entertaining the thought as he coated one of his own fingers and reached back to slowly push a finger inside himself. "You'll screw it up somehow; probably make it hurt."

 

"Because you look _so_ comfortable right now," Kylo scoffed, sarcasm sharpened by his frustration when he saw Hux grimace at the awkward angle and reach. "Stop being stubborn and let me help, Bren."

 

"Don't call me that, Ren," Hux grumbled, though he sounded more tired than angry. "I truly hate that name."

 

Kylo bit his lip, properly ashamed now. He had slipped up. Just because he felt a draw and desire to be closer to the General didn't mean Hux returned those sentiments.  Kylo felt an ache and thought it was just his own disappointment filling his chest but after a moment of focus he realized that there was a similar but distinct pain radiating from Hux. Kylo's wrists were still bound but he used his will to shape the Force to match his thoughts as he imagined running his hands palm-down along the length of Hux's thighs.

 

Hux tensed first and then relaxed. He momentarily stopped the movement of his own finger to look down, confirm that there were no visible hands on his skin, and then meet Kylo's gaze. "What do you think you're doing?"

 

"What we both want," Kylo took a risk in saying, guessing at the root cause of the ache Hux was experiencing.

 

He could've gotten hit and knocked away. Hux could've withdrawn, dressed, and left. Instead he withdrew his own hand fully and knelt somewhat prone over Kylo, a hint of wary curiosity on his face. Shaping the Force to his will, Kylo caressed Hux's thighs, stomach and hips with the mimic of his hands and then slid the invisible palms over the swell of Hux's ass. Carefully Kylo imagined one finger pressing against and then inside Hux and felt the General tense above him, body spreading to accommodate the width of Kylo's index finger.

 

Kylo was gentle. He didn't want to prove the General's concerns correct and, plain and simple, he just didn't want to cause Hux pain. The first few thrusts of his Force-shaped finger were tentative, exploring the shape of Hux's body and the angle he could move smoothly. Hux remained uncomfortably prone, not letting himself relax, and Kylo redoubled his efforts to try to make it feel good for the General. Kylo imagined the pad of a finger brushing Hux's inner walls, the tip reaching deeper.

 

In the same instant that Kylo felt himself brush against something deep inside, Hux clenched around him and exhaled a gruff moan. Startled and worried he had done something wrong, Kylo lost his focus and the imitation of his hands vanished back into nothingness. He looked up, expecting to be scolded, but noticed the flush on Hux's cheeks which clashed with the red of his hair. "Does it feel good, General?" Kylo asked with false bravado, distinctly aware that he was still toeing a dangerous line. That flush was reassuring though; it was more honest of an answer than any Hux would vocalize. "There's no one here but us, Hux," Kylo reminded him quietly.

 

If Hux let go, it would be safe for Kylo to let go as well.

 

"Just be careful," Hux said, not quite admitting anything aloud but making it clear that he wanted Kylo to continue.

 

More confident with Hux's roundabout confirmation that he had done something right, Kylo refocused to mould the Force into a mimic of his hands once more. Hux took the first finger easily now, the General relaxing slightly as he rested more weight on Kylo's body below him. Kylo struggled to find that sensitive spot inside Hux this time and had the thought to carefully push his longer middle finger in alongside the first one to continue the search.

 

Hux tensed and then relaxed at the intrusion but didn't scold Kylo. And Kylo watched Hux's face closely for any sign of pain the General might not verbalize. It felt bizarre to have his body stretched out and pinned by Hux's weight, his real hands bound above his head despite still feeling the sensation of Hux clutching around him with the Force. Once Kylo got both fingers all the way inside Hux's body he started pressing in with a steady rhythm, alternating angles with each thrust of his fingers.

 

He knew he had found whatever it was inside Hux that had the man losing self-control to pleasure when Hux's skin flushed a deeper red and his breathing turned a bit laboured. Now Hux began to rock back slightly, meeting the thrust of Kylo's fingers to take them deeper and keep them nudging against that little spot. "Spread your fingers," Hux ordered and Kylo indulged, pushing his fingers apart to force Hux's hole to stretch. Kylo had been enjoying himself so much that he had forgotten that the point of this activity was prep.

 

As Hux rutted down he rubbed against Kylo's straining erection, which hardened further and twitched at each brush of heat and friction it received. Kylo huffed a heavy exhale as his own hips began to lift to seek more contact. He wanted to be inside Hux so badly it hurt. "Hux, take these cuffs off." He saw Hux pause and consider him, and Kylo set aside his pride for a moment. " _Please_."

 

Decision silently made, Hux leaned forward and Kylo heard and then felt the handcuffs snap open and fall away. Before Hux could change his mind, Kylo used his real hands to hold Hux's waist and then flip them over. "What do you think you're doing?" Hux snarled as he put his hands against Kylo's shoulders in an attempt to push him away. But Kylo held Hux down with his weight and a moment later the fight left them both when Kylo's length dragged against Hux's own erection.

 

"I'll be careful, _General_ ," Kylo teased, their hips moving together now as Kylo reached for the container of lube beside them on the bed. Taking risks was what Kylo did and the adrenaline from such actions always sent his emotions into overdrive. Normally it was anger that flooded him and sent him on a rampage. Today the adrenaline blended with arousal and Kylo turned playful and eager. He didn't need Hux to say aloud that he wanted this too; Hux would've left a long time ago if he didn't.

 

"You're impossible, Ren," Hux accused, though he didn't try to knock Kylo away again.

 

"You love it," Kylo smirked.

 

"Hardly," he snorted, but said nothing further on the matter.

 

Kylo had slipped up again, letting himself get too wrapped up in the confusing jumble of one-sided thoughts he had been having about the General lately. Trying to keep himself from getting deterred, Kylo opened the container and filled his palm with lube. Hux watched with dark eyes as Kylo coated himself liberally with lube and then rubbed more against Hux's stretched hole. Kylo repositioned himself between Hux's spread thighs, lining himself up against Hux's slicked entrance.

 

"Just—go slow."

 

Hux's face was as void of emotion as it always was, but Kylo caught the nerves in his voice. Kylo sighed. Just because Hux rejected him time and again, didn't mean Kylo would intentionally hurt him. "I will," he promised quietly, and then started to push in.

 

There were a few seconds of resistance and then Hux began to consciously relax his body and Kylo could slip an inch or two inside. Hux had his head turned to the side, eyes on the far wall, but Kylo didn't look away from Hux's face. He read each twitch of eyebrows, eyes and lips for signs that he was going too fast, pushing too hard, following silent cues for when he could slot himself deeper inside Hux's body. Eventually he was buried fully inside Hux and Kylo finally allowed his eyes to slip closed, taking a moment to breathe deeply and regain some composure.

 

He didn't hear any complaints from Hux so after a few seconds for both of them to adjust, Kylo pulled out and thrust in anew. He kept the pace of his hips slow and even, feeling the way Hux's body continued to stretch and relax around him as Hux got used to the intrusion. There was more than enough lube to make each thrust smooth, the slick sound of Kylo pressing in repeatedly filling the otherwise quiet room.

 

Hux still had his face turned away, though his swollen length confirmed Hux was still enjoying himself. Kylo was greedy though, and he wanted Hux to be part of this. Feeling bold, Kylo threaded the fingers of his clean hand through Hux's hair, making it stand on end. "I know it's abnormal for you, but giving up control suits you, Hux."

 

That had Hux looking back to give him a glare. "What do you know, Ren?"

 

"Enough," Kylo said simply. His hips hadn't stopped moving but it was a gentle sway and nothing more.

 

"You don't know me," Hux stated firmly. "And if you don't start fucking me properly, I'll find someone else who can."

 

Kylo pinned Hux with his full weight to the mattress, eyebrows furrowed as possessive rage flashed through him with blinding intensity. "You're mine alone."

 

"Am I?" Hux seemed amused.

 

Kylo was beyond games now. "Yes," he insisted, and paired it with a rough thrust of his hips.

 

Hux moaned as his back bowed, his body angling to take Kylo deeper. It took Hux a second to recover but when he did he was smirking. "Prove it."

 

Knowing he was being goaded but not minding in the least, Kylo gripped Hux's hips with both hands and thrust into him roughly again. He relished in the way Hux lost his breath with the force of Kylo's thrusts, his body not immune to the pleasure Kylo could offer it. By now Kylo was relatively confident that Hux's body had adjusted enough that being more forceful in his thrusts wouldn't cause harm, and he would take full advantage of that. Kylo made sure to withdraw almost all the way until just the head of his cock was spreading Hux open before slamming back in, using his weight and strength behind each thrust.

 

Hux dug his heels into the mattress, his knees brushing Kylo's sweaty skin. With the change in angle Kylo could push in deeper, and he knew he had found that sensitive spot again when Hux cursed and bucked beneath him. Kylo memorized the angle and started to consistently aim for that one spot on each thrust. It seemed to cause too much pleasure for Hux to hide his reactions as he squirmed beneath Kylo's weight, only moving his body back and up to meet each thrust. It was addicting for Kylo as well; each time he hit that spot, Hux clenched around him and Kylo felt the pressure building in his groin.

 

Eager to see Hux break first, Kylo used one hand to encircle Hux's cock and begin to stroke in time with his thrusts. Hux cursed under his breath again and his fingers clutched at the sheets below him. Kylo braced his other hand on the bed beside Hux so that their faces were close together and Hux couldn't look away. "You're mine," Kylo stated again, voice rough from his uneven breathing.

 

"Am I?" Hux raised an eyebrow.

 

"Yes," Kylo growled. " _Say it_."

 

Kylo didn't get a verbal answer. Instead what he got was a hand on the back of his neck reeling him in and lips locking over his own, and that was a lot more than Kylo had ever let himself hope for. Back into unfamiliar territory, Kylo followed Hux's lead with their lips while their bodies continued to rock together. Hux kissed Kylo greedily and Kylo gave into it willingly, both of them kissing roughly until the friction grew too much and they finished together with jerky thrusts and moans.

 

When they were both spent, Hux's come between them and Kylo's buried within Hux, they separated and gasped raggedly for air. Though Kylo's body was trembling with the aftershock of his orgasm, he forced himself to his feet and collected a small towel to wet for each of them to use the way Hux had before. As soon as they were both clean and the two towels were disposed of, Kylo fell into bed next to Hux who was still naked but had pulled the blankets up and over his body.

 

Kylo lay on his side propped up on one elbow, looking Hux over who kept his eyes closed for a few moments before looking over at Kylo in return. "What are you staring at?" he demanded.

 

"You kissed me," Kylo stated; not an answer, but the only thing on his mind.

 

"Don't let it get to your head," Hux rolled his eyes as he began to sit up, the sheets pooling around his waist. Kylo's fingers clutched at the sheets, feeling sickening fear in his stomach. Hux was going to get up, get dressed, leave and act like this had never happened. At best Kylo could hope that Hux would come to him again when seeking release. Would reaching for Hux and trying to stop him from leaving help or make it worse?

 

It wasn't the hand gripping his chin that caught Kylo's attention. It was the quiet sigh of his name, "Kylo."

 

Kylo startled and blinked, never having heard his first name from Hux before. "Huh?"

 

"Stop sulking," Hux said. "I'm not going anywhere." Though Hux's voice was sharp with awkwardness, his lips against Kylo's were soft and reassuring. The heat from their coupling was finished but the kiss ignited a different sort of warmth, one that had Kylo leaning in like a flower to the nourishing sun. "Just know you're mine as well," Hux added when their kiss ended slowly.

 

"Of course I am," Kylo confessed as he sought another kiss, Hux allowing them to fall back among the bed sheets together.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
